OS Perdue sans toi
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT - Edward se conduit bizarrement ces derniers temps et Bella n'a pas le courage d'y remédier. Mais quand un évènement se produit, elle lui écrit une lettre qui change tout.


Une histoire un peu triste. Inspiré par une chanson que je viens d'écouter et j'ai trouvé vraiment belle.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chère Edward,<p>

Je t'écris ses quelques mots, parce que je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire en face. Nous nous éloignons de plus en plus, je le sais. Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais, tes secrets, tes cachoteries. J'en ai conscience. Depuis le premier jour, nous savions que jamais ça ne pouvait se terminer en toute simplicité. Je déteste de devoir faire ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, comment te prouver que ce que je ressentais pour toi était bien réel. Je me suis longtemps demandé quoi faire. Si je devais rester avec toi ou si je devais partir. Partir pour une meilleure vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je suis toujours à tes cotés dans ma tête, mon esprit est toujours avec toi. Chaque geste, mot, endroit me fait penser à toi. Toutes les caresses, tous les jours que nous occasions ensembles. Chez toi, quand je t'écoutais et que tu jouais du piano. Les chansons que tu m'écrivais. Les mots doux qui m'atteignaient comme des caresses. A chaque fois que tu me disais que je te faisais vivre, te faisais vibrer, que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

Puis quand tu es allé à l'université, je passais des heures au près de téléphone, prête à répondre dès que tu appellerais. Tout avait l'air parfait, même si de moins en moins tu m'appelais. Même si quand tu m'appelais tu riais de moins en moins et que nos conversations devenaient plus courtes parce que tu avais beaucoup de travaille et que tu devais bosser. C'est vrai que ça n'avait pas été facile de rester éloignés aussi longtemps. Parfois je sentais ta douleur et parfois je sentais les larmes, parce que nous devons nous manquer, mais dans ma tête nous étions ensemble. Puis quand tu es revenu tout était redevenu comme avant. C'est vrai… Qui avait pu penser que nous en arriverait là en nous voyons à ce moment là. Tu étais mon héro et jamais j'aurais pu penser ce que je pense maintenant. Tu me tenais dans tes bras et me chuchotais à l'oreille que tu m'aimais et que jamais tu ne pourrais vivre sans moi et je te répondais honnêtement que je n'étais rien sans toi.

Quand cette nuit là tu m'as demandé de devenir ta femme, alors que nous étions dans ton lit, comme toutes les nuits et que je te massais, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. C'était improvisé et tu n'y avais probablement pas pensé, mais c'était un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Jamais je ne voudrais échangés ses souvenirs. Tout était plus que parfait. Nous nous aimions, nous étions jeunes. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que tu changerais. Tu me disais, « Regarde-moi Bella, je t'aime, je veux rester pour toujours avec toi, mon cœur est à toi, je suis tombé amoureux de tout sourire, ton rire et tes cheveux. Regarde-moi, toi est moi c'est pour toujours, Bella, personne ne pourra casser ce qu'on a. Nous deux, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je t'aime. », j'ai même pleuré de bonheur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve. Tu es mon seul et unique, l'amour de ma vie. Tu es mon tout. Sache que personne, n'a donné un sens à ma vie avant toi, personne ne m'a touché aussi profondément, personne ne me donne tout ce que mon cœur me demande, tu me donne toi-même, ton âme, ton cœur, tu étais, es et seras toujours le seul. Tu es dans ma tête, jamais tu n'en sortiras, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur. Ma vie est complète avec toi, surtout après ce jour. Je voyais cette flemme dans tes yeux à chaque fois que nous parlions de l'avenir. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pourrait s'éteindre. Tu m'as montré ce qu'est une vie plein de bonheur. Chaque nuit que j'écoutais ton cœur battre et que je te soufflais que tu étais beau alors que tu dormais. A chaque fois que tu ouvrais tes bras et me laissais t'aimer. Nous le méritions.

Tu as trouvé du travaille en tant médecin et je sais bien que tu adorais ça. J'étais tellement fière de toi, que tu sois se brillant médecin, que tu rêvais d'être depuis bien longtemps et je te soutenais du mieux que je pouvais, parce que je savais que c'était difficile. Je croyais que tout allais bien, mais de plus en plus souvent je te surprenais, alors que tu étais ailleurs avec tes pensées. Tu sortais plus et ne voulait pas me dire où tu allais. Tu me mentais, oui, je sais que tu me mentais. Tu me disais que tu allais chez ta sœur alors que trente minutes plus tard elle se pointait chez nous. J'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien était, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais tu te foutais de moi, je t'entendais parler à voix basse, pensant que je ne savais pas que tu étais au téléphone. L'argent qui disparaissait chaque mois. Tu changeais tout tes mots de passe, pour que je ne puisse pas découvrir que tu avais un secret. Mais sache mon chère, que c'étais justement à cause de ça que je ne te faisais plus confiance, comme apparemment tu ne me faisais plus confiance. D'un coté tu repoussas toujours le mariage et de l'autre il y avait ces moment où tu me prenais dans tes bras et me disais que jamais tu ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme tu m'aimais et à chaque fois l'envie de te vomir dessus me prenait. J'ai certainement fait des fautes pour que tu veuilles aller voir ailleurs. Tu me souriais et me demandais ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir, mais jamais je ne pouvais te dire ce que je voulais. Que tu ais assez à moi et à moi seul. Que tu n'ais pas besoin de cette autre personne. Je te souriais à mon tour et faisais comme si tout allais bien, parce que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Je ne voulais pas que tu me laisses, que tu partes et me laisse. Je t'ai plusieurs fois laissé une chance de tout m'avouer, mais tout le temps tu niais tout en bloc.

Mais maintenant tout a changé, parce que je ne peu pas prendre de décisions pour moi. Je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte. Un magnifique bébé de toi. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te le dire, mais à chaque fois tu étais trop préoccupé par le travaille ou je te surprenais encore entrain de refermer ton ordi ou cacher des papiers quand j'entrais dans la pièce. J'ai plusieurs fois voulu te le dire… Je me commençais à me demander si tu accepterais ce bébé, si tu l'aimerais alors que maintenant tu changes et que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai hésité. Mais maintenant je dois faire le choix qui me semble le mieux pour nous deux et notre bébé. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que c'était mieux de se dire au revoir. Quand nous avons fait l'amour hier soir je t'ai dit au revoir à ma propre façon. Puis tu as passé ta main sur mon ventre avant de t'endormir, comme si tu savais. J'ai longtemps pleuré. Quand tu es parti travailler j'ai fait ma valise et maintenant je t'écris cette lettre pour t'expliquer. Même si la fin n'était pas si idéale et beau que le début, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais probablement déjà loin.

Je t'aime et je te pardonne, mais je dois faire ce qu'il faut pour mon enfant.

Avec tout mon amour,

Bella

* * *

><p>Une larme s'écrase sur le papier et l'encre coule, rendant les mots illisibles. Edward prend la bague que Bella a déposée à coté de sa lettre, sur la table basse du salon. Son cœur se brise à chaque phrase qu'il lit. Il se lève et court vers leur chambre pour conclure que toutes les affaires de Bella sont parties. Il s'effondre parterre et pleur. Il se dit qu'il a été con, vraiment con. Il sort la clé de sa poche. La clé qu'il allait donner à Bella aujourd'hui. La clé de la maison qu'il avait fait construire pendant un an et qui aujourd'hui était enfin prête. Là où il voulait emménager avec elle et bâtir ce qui devait être leur futur. Où il avait voulu vivre tant de moments heureux et voir grandir leurs enfants. Mais c'est trop tard. Elle est partie. Avec leur bébé.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors? Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez, donc laissez-moi un <strong>review<strong> pour me dire quoi !

A Bientôt.


End file.
